The End
by anoncikiciw
Summary: Ketika cerita cinta tak berakhir sesuai dengan harapan. ChanBaek/BaekYeol.


**Cast:**

Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

 **Summary:**

Ketika cerita cinta tak berakhir sesuai dengan harapan. ChanBaek/BaekYeol.

 **Disclaimer:**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Juni, 2016**

Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang segar dan mulai membuka sebuah album foto bersampul merah marun yang kemarin ditemukannya di dalam lemari tuanya. Album itu penuh dengan kenangan masa lalu yang takkan mungkin ia alami kembali. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat matanya menangkap sebuah foto dengan dirinya dirangkul oleh seorang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar sambil berpose pada kamera.

Tanpa sadar, setetes airmata jatuh membasahi album tersebut.

"Halo, Chanyeol."

.

 **Maret, 2012**

Salju di jalanan kota Seoul sudah mulai mencair. Warna putih yang mendominasi pandangan perlahan tergantikan oleh daun-daun yang mulai tumbuh, tak lupa bunga-bunga yang sebentar lagi akan menghiasi seluruh kota.

 _Sudah masuk musim semi, rupanya._

Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke Jinhae untuk melihat bunga sakura bersama. Baekhyun selalu suka bunga sakura, karena itulah Chanyeol bertekad akan membawa kekasihnya menemui kelopak-kelopak indah berwarna _baby pink_ itu. Dan tanpa terasa, waktu untuk memenuhi janjinya itu sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Hari ini pun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk berkencan. Seperti kencan biasa yang dilalui oleh pasangan-pasangan lain, tujuan utama mereka adalah bioskop dan restoran kecil kesukaan mereka.

Namun, ada yang berbeda untuk hari ini. Sejak malam, Chanyeol terus merasa gelisah dan tak henti-hentinya menyusun berbagai skenario dalam kepalanya. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak kunjung menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk diucapkan. Ia takut, jika saat ia mengucapkannya, Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia takut, jika Baekhyun pergi dari kehidupannya.

Sudah dua puluh menit sejak Chanyeol menaiki bus, dan akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu turun di halte yang menjadi tujuannya. Tepat setelah kedua kakinya menginjak trotoar, matanya langsung menangkap sosok pemuda mungil yang hendak ia temui tengah menunggunya di halte tersebut sambil tersenyum. Itu Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol memilih pasangan sejenis, kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Percayalah, karena Chanyeol tidak memilih Baekhyun karena si mungil itu berhasil mencuri kunci hatinya yang telah lama ia simpan dalam kesendirian, tidak. Karena Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak tahu alasannya, dan ia tidak pernah mau mencari tahu.

"Hai, Chanyeol," sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menutupi matanya dan mengusaknya lembut. "Halo, mungilku."

Mereka terkekeh kecil setelah saling menyapa. Keduanya selalu menikmati detik-detik manis yang mereka lalui bersama, tak heran jika mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua menit di halte sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai kencan mereka. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang-orang, Baekhyun memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol dengan manja, dan jarinya menunjuk penjual permen kapas yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Chanyeol, aku mau itu!"

Satu kalimat sederhana itu telah mengantar Chanyeol ke seberang jalan untuk membeli sebuah permen kapas untuk Baekhyun, sementara si mungil diminta untuk tetap menunggu. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tidak suka menyeberang jalan—apalagi hanya untuk membeli sebuah permen kapas.

Tak ada yang menyangka, jika permen kapas akan menjadi sebuah kesialan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena selepas Chanyeol membeli gula-gula itu, orang-orang mulai berlarian dan mengerubungi sesuatu di tengah jalan raya—tanpa peduli banyaknya kendaraan yang membunyikan klaksonnya agar orang-orang itu menyingkir. Sontak Chanyeol pun ikut berlari tanpa peduli jika permen kapas yang dilemparnya akan mengotori trotoar kota.

Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang berkumpul. Ia belum tahu apa yang terjadi, namun kakinya langsung melemas ketika ia melihat ada rembesan darah pada aspal yang diinjaknya. Matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dengan seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya dalam pelukannya. Rasanya, Chanyeol ingin sekali memutar waktu setelah ia menyadari adanya darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Baekhyun.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian berdarah yang tiba-tiba itu. Sudah satu minggu pula Baekhyun enggan berbicara pada siapapun?termasuk Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu masih _shock_ dengan fakta bahwa dirinya terluka saat hendak menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak truk.

Chanyeol sudah mengetahui runtutan kejadiannya dari para polisi yang sudah memeriksa rekaman CCTV terdekat. Baekhyun terluka karena berniat menyelamatkan orang lain, hal itu membuahkan rasa bangga dalam diri Chanyeol. Namun di sisi lain, rasa sedih dan menyesal pun ikut tumbuh. Ditambah dengan mulut Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapat, dan juga kematian anak yang hendak diselamatkannya itu.

Selama tujuh hari Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit, Chanyeol tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjunginya, walau langkahnya selalu terhenti di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun. Hari pertama dan hari kedua, ia masih berusaha menghibur kekasihnya itu dan menemaninya sepanjang hari. Namun sejak hari ketiga, Baekhyun mulai mengusir Chanyeol dengan ancaman dirinya akan melepas jarum infus di tangannya. Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kali Baekhyun berbicara sejak ia sadarkan diri.

Di hari keempatbelas, pihak rumah sakit akhirnya memperkenankan Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumah. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, dimana sang perawat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kepulangan pasiennya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari pemuda tinggi itu.

"Tuan, saya sudah selesai. Semoga anda lekas sembuh," ujar sang perawat sambil membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Hanya Chanyeol yang menanggapi perawat tersebut, karena Baekhyun masih saja menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan hampa.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol sambil memakaikan mantel hitam miliknya pada kekasihnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Tanpa bersuara, Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Ia perlahan menuruni tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan dengan tertatih. Ia menolak untuk duduk di kursi roda yang sudah disediakan, karena ia tak merasa membutuhkannya. Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil duduk di dalam mobil pribadinya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang telah lama bekerja untuk keluarga Byun sebagai supir tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. "Tuan muda, senang melihatmu kembali."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang tuan muda, namun sang supir mendapatkan beberapa kata dari Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk segera mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah keluarga Byun.

Selama di perjalanan dari rumah sakit, hanya suara Chanyeol dan sang supir yang mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil itu, sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk diam. Tak jarang Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara—walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja atau apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu—namun Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Byun, Baekhyun yang ditemani oleh Chanyeol disambut oleh para pembantu yang bekerja di sana. Chanyeol memang sudah memberi tahu para pekerja di rumah Baekhyun—baik itu supir, pembantu, ataupun tukang kebun—mengenai kondisi Baekhyun yang masih belum stabil secara mental, dan juga meminta mereka semua agar bersedia menjaga kekasih mungilnya itu dengan baik.

"Biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sambil tetap memapah Baekhyun menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil membaringkan kekasihnya di tempat tidurnya, pemuda jangkung itu kembali melangkah keluar ruangan untuk mengambilkan air untuk Baekhyun. Namun sebelum itu, Baekhyun lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya dengan suara parau. "Apa aku benar-benar gagal menyelamatkannya?"

Kaki Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh rambut hitam Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia tahu, pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini pasti sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa anak itu sudah meninggal. Ia pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa anak itu terluka karena lututnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal, dan ia meninggal kehabisan darah karena hemofilia yang dideritanya. Chanyeol tahu, kekasihnya pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lebih dari apapun.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus memandang kekosongan di hadapannya. "Kau bahkan lebih dari berhasil, Baekhyun. Kau menyelamatkannya dari segala bahaya di dunia ini."

Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol kembali mengusap kepalanya seperti biasanya. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya sungguh menenangkan walau hanya sekejap.

"Istirahatlah dulu, jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang anak itu," kata Chanyeol sambil menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan lembut ia mengecup pelan pipi pemuda mungil itu. "Aku ada di bawah jika kau membutuhkanku."

Dan Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya yang masih setia memandang kekosongan di dalam kamarnya.

.

"Baekhyun, hari ini aku membawa cake strawberry untukmu. Apa kau ingin memakannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memotong kue yang dibawanya tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Dengan membawa piring berisi potongan cake kesukaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil melihat ke arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan menaruh piring tersebut di atas meja di depan Baekhyun. Ia lalu meraih remote televisi yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kudengar hari ini ada acara yang bagus, kau pasti menyukainya," kata Chanyeol sambil menyalakan televisi tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun.

Walaupun televisi sudah dinyalakan, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang menontonnya. Mata Baekhyun masih tetap tertuju pada jendela, sedangkan Chanyeol menempatkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Semakin hari, kekasih mungilnya itu terlihat semakin kurus. Entah mengapa, tangan Chanyeol bergerak tanpa perintah dan menarik Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya hingga akhirnya pemuda mungil itu berada dalam dekapannya. Ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada rambut lembut Baekhyun, dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma sampo yang tercium. Dan Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun—tidak menerima ataupun menolak.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan berkata sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan perutnya serasa terkocok. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Di dalam sana, ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya—yang bahkan baru diisi dengan dua buah kimbap pada hari itu. Setelah itu, tangannya perlahan meraih lemari kecil di bawah wastafel dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik bening bertuliskan namanya, Park Chanyeol. Ia membuka plastik itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul berwarna putih dan langsung menelannya. Matanya ia pejamkan beberapa saat dan ia kembali mengatur napasnya yang tadi sempat terengah karena terlalu banyak memuntahkan isi perutnya. Saat ia membuka mata, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan bergumam pelan.

"Bertahanlah, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun membutuhkanmu."

.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang terpasang pada dinding kamarnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya lama. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, namun dirinya masih sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada Chanyeol.

Biasanya, Chanyeol sudah berada di rumah Baekhyun untuk menemani kekasihnya sejak pukul sembilan pagi. Walaupun selama dua bulan ini Baekhyun belum pernah berbicara apapun lagi pada kekasihnya itu, namun harus diakui bahwa ia menikmati keberadaannya yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari—dari pagi hingga malam.

Detik demi detik terus berjalan, mata sipit Baekhyun masih belum terlepas dari pintu kamarnya. Ia lapar. Sejak pagi ia menolak makanan yang disediakan oleh pembantunya. Saat seperti ini, biasanya Chanyeol akan—

"Baekhyun, maaf aku terlambat."

—datang dan membawakannya makanan kesukaannya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi kue beras. Ia lalu mengambil satu potong kue beras dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Makanlah, aku baru saja membelinya," kata Chanyeol sambil memakan satu potong kue beras itu.

Hati Baekhyun seolah menghangat ketika Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Rasanya, Baekhyun mampu mengucapkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya saat ini juga.

Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara indah yang selalu Chanyeol rindukan. Ia memulainya dengan memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Chanyeol melepas pelukan eratnya—yang dilakukannya karena terlalu bahagia mendengar suara kekasih mungilnya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtua anak itu."

.

Sejak awal Chanyeol tahu, ini bukan ide yang bagus. Membawa Baekhyun menemui keluarga anak itu sama sekali tidak akan membantu. Namun wajah Baekhyun yang telah kehilangan ekspresinya selama dua bulan lebih memaksanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Dan ternyata, Chanyeol benar.

Alih-alih membaik, kondisi Baekhyun malah bertambah buruk. Ibu anak itu terus menyalahkan Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa si mungil itu adalah pembunuhnya. Untunglah Chanyeol dapat membawa Baekhyun pergi secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum Baekhyun mendengar lebih kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol meminta sang supir untuk berhenti di sebuah kafe kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia pun turun untuk membeli satu _cup_ cokelat panas untuk kekasih mungilnya yang ia tinggalkan dalam mobil. Saat Chanyeol kembali dan memberikan minuman itu pada Baekhyun, ia dapat mendengar gumaman Baekhyun yang ia ucapkan dengan pelan.

"Aku pembunuh."

Dan saat itu, Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menyalahkan kebodohan dirinya yang gagal mencegah Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata tabu itu.

" _Anakku pergi gara-gara kau, brengsek! Jika saja kau tidak membuat anakku terluka, ia pasti masih ada disini bersamaku, dasar pembunuh!"_

.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam dan tak bergerak dalam kasurnya. Matanya yang terbuka berkedip sesekali, namun tidak ada sedikitpun nyawa dalam mata itu—mata itu kembali mati, seperti sebelum Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemui orangtua anak itu, bahkan lebih parah.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring memunggunginya. Tangan besarnya mengelus kepala si mungil, sedikit memainkan rambut halusnya. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, hatinya serasa hancur melihat keadaannya. Tekanan yang diterima Baekhyun tempo hari membuatnya seperti ini. Ia mengerti, namun tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya lagi. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol tidak tahu, bahwa sebutir kristal cair terjatuh dari mata Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara agar Baekhyun kembali ceria seperti semula. Namun, bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika pemuda tinggi itu menyerah begitu saja. Dari hal yang termanis hingga hal terkonyol sudah ia lakukan—walaupun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Pernah suatu sore, Chanyeol lagi-lagi terlambat datang menemui Baekhyun. Kekasih mungilnya itu benar-benar tidak mau memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam mulut kecilnya sejak pagi, dan menolak makanan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol saat ia datang. Ia tahu Baekhyun kesal karena dirinya terlambat, dan ia terpaksa melakukan hal bodoh yang bahkan tak terpikirkan oleh akal sehatnya. Ia memasukkan sesuap kecil makanan Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, dan memindahkannya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun melalui sebuah ciuman. Selama ciuman itu berlangsung, Chanyeol melihat mata kekasihnya itu sedikit membulat karena terkejut, dan setelahnya, rona merah terlihat di wajah Baekhyun.

Tepat saat itu, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia masih memiliki harapan untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi.

.

Dalam hitungan minggu, Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Dosis obat yang harus dikonsumsinya meningkat, dan ia seringkali jatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang kini mulai membaik. Si mungil itu mulai berbicara pada orang-orang di sekitarnya—walau hanya pembicaraan singkat—dan Chanyeol mulai menyadari adanya senyum kecil yang terukir di wajah cantik Baekhyun saat ia melontarkan lelucon konyolnya. Dan hal kecil seperti itu dapat membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik—secara mental. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri belum ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya bisa tersenyum kembali setelah kejadian itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tubuh tinggi Chanyeol terlihat semakin kurus, dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti tiang berjalan. Baekhyun bukannya tidak menyadari itu—ia menyadarinya, bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari Chanyeol sendiri—namun ia memilih untuk diam, karena jika ia bertanya pun, Chanyeol tidak akan mau membahasnya. Semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol hanyalah tentang Byun Baekhyun, kekasih mungilnya. Dan Baekhyun menyukai itu.

Baekhyun pernah tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol menelan segelintir obat. Ia tak bertanya, karena ia pikir Chanyeol hanya kelelahan karena menemaninya tiap hari. Baekhyun pikir, tak mungkin ada penyakit yang akan singgah menghampiri kekasih raksasanya itu. Baekhyun percaya, bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang tersehat yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya—setidaknya, hingga ia tanpa sengaja menemukan bungkusan obat milik Chanyeol dan membacanya.

 _Sorafenib._ Obat penghambat pertumbuhan sel-sel kanker.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Baekhyun mengenal obat itu, ia sering melihat mendiang ayahnya mengonsumsi obat tersebut di akhir usianya. Beliau dulu adalah seorang dokter kanker—yang ironisnya, meninggal karena penyakit yang ditekuninya itu—dan beliau selalu memberikan obat itu untuk pasien-pasiennya. Baekhyun tahu betul fungsi obat itu, namun ia tetap enggan memercayainya, karena Chanyeolnya, tak mungkin mengidap penyakit ganas seperti tumor ataupun kanker.

"Kumohon, Tuhan, jangan Chanyeol..." gumamnya saat itu.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, musim semi pun berakhir—bersamaan dengan niat Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun untuk melihat bunga sakura bersamanya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka musim panas. Matahari yang terlalu terik selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa terbakar di bawahnya, ditambah dengan kulitnya yang kadang mengelupas akibat panas yang luar biasa. Hal itu membuatnya selalu tidak nyaman—hingga akhirnya membenci musim panas.

Namun, bukan itu alasannya. Chanyeol tahu, itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat, karena sesungguhnya, ada alasan lain di balik semua itu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedari berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman kecil sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Kedua matanya menatap lembut kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Bulan depan, tiga tahun peringatan kematian ayahku." _Apa kau benar-benar mengidap kanker?_

"Aku tahu."

"Apa..." _penyakitmu akan menjadi akhir dari kita?_ "...kau akan menemaniku mengunjungi makam ayah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, bibirnya pun menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. "Tentu," _–jika aku masih berada disini._

Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya dan berkata lirih, "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Mata Chanyeol sekilas menangkap airmata yang hendak turun dari mata Baekhyun sebelum si mungil itu memejamkan matanya. Ia tak berkata apapun. Baginya, wajar jika Baekhyun menangis karena teringat ayahnya. Yang ia tak ketahui, Baekhyun menangis karena dirinya. Karena Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol seperti ia kehilangan ayahnya di musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

Chanyeol menatap helai-helai rambut di telapak tangannya dengan tajam. Ia mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya membuang rambut itu ke tempat sampah. Matanya tertuju pada cermin di hadapannya, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dalam diam. Tubuh yang kurus, tulang pipi yang sudah mulai tampak, rambut-rambutnya yang mulai rontok—termasuk alis dan bulu matanya. Chanyeol tertawa miris melihatnya.

Dirinya yang menyedihkan. Ia bahkan tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol yang selalu sehat dan bugar telah berubah menjadi Chanyeol si penyakitan.

Tangannya lalu meraih sebuah _beanie_ hitam yang tadi diletakkannya di samping wastafel dan memakainya. _Beanie_ yang selalu menutupi kerontokan rambutnya dari Baekhyun. _Beanie_ yang selalu ia gunakan di hadapan Baekhyun. _Beanie_ pemberian Baekhyun.

Dirinya sudah pasrah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi menyentuh obatnya. Ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia tahu, penyakitnya ini sudah menjelma menjadi sebuah bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapanpun. Dan ia sudah siap jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya takkan mampu menggenggam jemari tangan Baekhyun lagi.

Walaupun begitu, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Chanyeol berharap, bom waktunya ini tidak akan pernah meledak untuk selamanya.

.

Selama satu bulan setelahnya, Chanyeol selalu menunggu Baekhyun tertidur di malam sambil memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ia menunggu kekasihnya tertidur agar ia bisa mengatakan segalanya tanpa harus didengarkan. Hal itu ia lakukan setiap malam. Kata-katanya tak pernah habis, dan selalu ada hal yang ia katakan padanya. Mulai dari penyakitnya, cerita-cerita masa kecilnya, harapannya mengenai Baekhyun, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan malam itu—malam sebelum hari peringatan kematian ayah Baekhyun—Chanyeol kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menemani kekasihnya hingga tertidur, dan saat dirasanya Baekhyun sudah terlelap, ia mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu, aku sering menemukan kata kanker di setiap cerita yang kubaca," katanya sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Dan aku selalu berpikir, kanker hanyalah sebuah alasan klise untuk mengakhiri suatu cerita."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, keheningan menyelimuti kamar Baekhyun untuk sesaat. Dalam sunyi, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya teratur. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Kuharap, kanker dalam tubuhku ini bukan akhir dari kita. Karena jika aku memang harus pergi meninggalkanmu..."

Chanyeol terdiam, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"...aku akan terus mencintaimu selamanya, Baekhyunku."

Di sampingnya, Baekhyun dengan susah payah menahan airmatanya agar tak terjatuh.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol terbangun lebih dulu. Ia bersiap-siap untuk menemani Baekhyun mengunjungi makam ayahnya—sesuai janjinya—sebelum ia membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur. Butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam bagi Chanyeol untuk bersiap-siap, karena tubuhnya kini sangat lemah dan ia merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja. Di kamar mandi pun, ia beberapa kali memuntahkan isi perutnya, walau yang dapat ia keluarkan hanyalah air liurnya.

Saat ia selesai bersiap-siap, Chanyeol pun kembali ke ranjang Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya. Dengan lembut ia membisik di telinganya sambil menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah. Ayo kita pergi mengunjungi ayahmu," ujarnya.

Senyum tipis langsung menghiasi wajah Baekhyun ketika ia menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang pertama dilihatnya saat terbangun. Dengan suara seraknya, ia pun berkata, "Pagi, Chanyeol."

"Selamat pagi, mungilku."

Setelah sapaan selamat pagi yang manis itu terucap, Baekhyun berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Dan ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk membantunya, ia menolaknya dengan halus.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Chanyeol, kau tunggulah di bawah," ucapnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan keluar dengan perlahan. Berkali-kali ia terlihat hampir terjatuh tanpa sebab, namun dengan sigap ia menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding di dekatnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya dari belakang tanpa berbuat apapun.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun turun dengan mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana jeans panjang. Ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur lelap di sofa. Ia tak ingin langsung membangunkannya, karena ia tahu akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol selalu merasa lelah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkap _beanie_ yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu, dan tersenyum miris ketika menyadari betapa tipisnya rambut Chanyeol yang tersisa. Kemudian ia tutup kembali rambut-rambut tipis tersebut, dan mengecup pelan dahi pucat Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol terbangun dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan mata indahnya.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju makam ayahnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak berbicara. Ia lebih sering menatap ke luar jendela dan menatap Chanyeol yang tertidur—padahal perjalanannya tak sejauh itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara di dalam mobil—tidak pula sang supir yang biasanya akan mencari sebuah topik untuk dibicarakan. Dan tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pemakaman.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah terbangun dan tersenyum padanya. Mereka berdua lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju makam tuan Byun. Baekhyun sengaja melambatkan langkahnya, karena ia tak ingin Chanyeol lelah. Dan ketika mereka sampai, mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat sebelum Baekhyun meletakkan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam ayahnya. Mereka berdua lalu duduk bersimpuh sambil memejamkan mata untuk berdoa.

Banyak hal yang diucapkan Baekhyun selama ia berdoa. Tentang dirinya yang masih merindukan ayahnya, tentang ibunya yang masih saja bekerja keras hingga lupa untuk pulang, tentang Chanyeol yang tengah menderita. Baekhyun tak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya selama beliau hidup, namun kali ini, ia bahkan meminta ayahnya untuk menjaga Chanyeol dari surga—agar ia dapat tetap hidup bersama Baekhyun.

 _Ayah, tolong jaga Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya seperti aku kehilangan ayah. Aku tidak ingin kami berakhir secepat ini. Kumohon, sembuhkan dia_ , batinnya dalam sela-sela doanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berdoa, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menyentuh nisan ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menoleh untuk mengajak Chanyeol pulang, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat.

Baekhyun melihat tubuh Chanyeol terbaring tak berdaya di belakangnya.

.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan setelah membuka kedua matanya adalah mencari sosok Chanyeol. Ia mencari ke seluruh sudut ruangan, namun hasilnya nihil, matanya tak kunjung menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi yang dicarinya. Saat seorang wanita berseragam putih masuk, Baekhyun tak segan untuk berseru padanya, "Chanyeol! Dimana Chanyeol?!"

"Tenanglah, Tuan. Saya akan panggilkan dokter," jawab wanita itu sebelum kembali meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Baekhyun menyadari ruangan tempatnya berada. Ruangan berdinding putih di setiap sisinya, sebuah pakaian berwarna biru yang dikenalnya, sebuah selang kecil yang menyambungkan pembuluh darahnya dengan sebuah kantung berisi cairan bening yang disebut infus.

Rumah sakit.

Baekhyun ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dirinya yang pergi mengunjungi makam ayahnya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tertidur di perjalanan. Doa-doanya yang ditujukan pada ayahnya. Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri saat Baekhyun menyadarinya. Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya...

Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat ia mengingat kembali saat-saat dokter menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah tiada. Ia memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya itu, dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sudah sembab. Saat itu pula, seorang dokter dan dua perawat memasuki ruangannya. Seorang perawat hampir menyuntikkan obat bius pada Baekhyun, namun dicegah oleh sang dokter. Ketiga pekerja medis itu menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun terus menangis histeris sejak kemarin sore.

Sang dokter yang memiliki bordir nama _Kim Junmyeon_ pada jas dokternya menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan punggung pemuda itu. Ia adalah teman mendiang ayahnya, sekaligus dokter yang sama dengan yang merawat Baekhyun beberapa bulan lalu, dan ia tahu bagaiimana hubungan kedua pemuda ini ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang setiap harinya setia menemani Baekhyun walau hanya di luar ruangan. Menenangkan Baekhyun saat ini adalah hal yang mustahil, maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggu tangis Baekhyun mereda—ia bahkan meminta para perawat untuk keluar, karena ia yakin itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama.

Lebih dari satu jam Baekhyun meraung-raung memohon Chanyeol agar datang menemuinya. Lebih dari satu jam pula dokter Kim merasa hatinya hancur mendengar suara Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun sedikit tenang, dokter Kim pun memeluknya. Bukan sebagai dokter, namun sebagai kerabat dekat yang sudah lama mengenal. Setelah itu, ia memberikan secarik kertas yang sedikit lusuh karena dilipat berkali-kali.

"Aku menemukan ini di saku celananya. Bacalah, aku yakin ini untukmu," ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap secarik kertas di tangannya, kemudian ia menatap dokter Kim yang tersenyum padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang dokter berkata bahwa ia harus pergi untuk urusan yang lain. Setelah dokter itu pergi, bibir Baekhyun menggumamkan kata terimakasih berulang-ulang.

Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung membuka kertas yang diterimanya dari dokter Kim dan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalamnya.

 _Dear Baekhyun,_

 _Saat kau membaca ini, kumohon jangan menangis._

Sayangnya, airmata Baekhyun terjatuh tanpa bisa dibendung.

 _Aku minta maaf untuk segalanya. Jangan tangisi aku, kumohon, dan jangan pernah menangis lagi. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, penyakitku ini memang hal yang klise untuk akhir suatu cerita. Dalam kenyataan pun, ini memang akhir bagiku, akhir kehidupanku di dunia, akhir kesempatanku untuk bersamamu dan memandang senyumanmu. Tapi satu yang tak berakhir dariku, Baekhyun, cintaku padamu belum berakhir, dan takkan pernah berakhir._

 _Terimakasih sudah tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirku. Aku bahagia, Baekhyun, terimakasih. Pastikan kau akan tetap tersenyum untukku, walaupun aku sudah tak bersamamu. Senyummu adalah hal terindah di dunia ini. Tersenyumlah, dan tertawalah. Jangan pernah biarkan kebahagiaanmu berakhir._

 _Maafkan aku, mungilku, aku mencintaimu._

 _Park Chanyeol_

Tetes demi tetes airmata Baekhyun terus turun dari matanya. Entah akan sesembab apa matanya esok hari, Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia meremas surat terakhir Chanyeol itu dan memeluknya dalam genggamannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

.

 **Juni, 2016**

Jemari tangan Baekhyun membuka halaman demi halaman dari album foto yang dipegangnya. Senyumnya terus mengembang tiap kali ia mengamati foto-foto di dalamnya, seolah ia dapat merasakan kembali kebahagiaannya di masa lalu. Beberapa kali ia menyeka airmatanya tiap kali matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum lebar di tiap foto. Suara tawanya masih terus terngiang di telinga Baekhyun, dan ia takkan pernah melupakannya.

Begitu banyak kenangan indah yang dilaluinya bersama Chanyeol, dan sebagian besar terangkum dalam album foto di tangannya. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Baekhyun telah melupakan segala kenangan pahit bersamanya. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun selalu memutar kembali saat-saat kelam dalam hidupnya—dimana ia terjatuh dalam keterpurukan, dan dimana Chanyeol selalu menemaninya dalam tiap detik kala itu.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Ia takkan bisa menyangkalnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Chanyeol masih ada bersamanya saat ini, namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menemuinya dalam kenangan.

Tangan Baekhyun tergerak untuk mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh yang ia letakkan di halaman akhir. Ia mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, tak ingin jika kertas itu rusak. Sebagian kertas itu sudah menguning seiring berjalannya waktu, namun kata-kata yang tertulis di dalamnya masih dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Baekhyun membacanya berkali-kali hingga senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya, dan setetes kristal terjatuh begitu saja dari matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali meletakkan kertas tersebut dalam albumnya. Ia menutup album merah marun itu dan meraba sebuah kalimat pada sampul depannya. _Never Ending Story._ Ia lalu menaruhnya kembali dalam lemari tempat ia menemukannya. Sebelum ia menutup lemarinya, ia bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

Halo semua. Anon muncul dengan ChanBaek :3

Kali ini ga mau banyak bacot deh ya. Semoga kalian suka sama ff yang agaknya kurang bermutu ini. Btw anon ngutip kalimat 'kanker adalah alasan klise untuk mengakhiri sebuah cerita' itu dari novel Happily Ever After karya Winna Effendi ya, yang kebetulan pas kubaca eh isinya ada kanker juga, lumayan deh jadi referensi hehe.

Udah deh gitu aja. Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca, semoga kalian mau repot-repot ninggalin jejak ya hohoho lumayan amalan Ramadhan *wink* I love y'all!


End file.
